


Et que faire de ses nichons maousse

by malurette



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/F, I REGRET NOTHING, Masochism, One Shot, Porn, boobs!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Cheryl a des idées assez spéciales sur la façon de faire l'amour ; Pam ne s'y prête pas mais ne l'empêche pas non plus.
Relationships: Pam Poovey/Cheryl Tunt
Kudos: 2





	Et que faire de ses nichons maousse

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Et que faire de ses nichons maousse...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Archer  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Pam Poovey x Cheryl Tunt  
>  **Genre :** PWP  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Adam Reed, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « asphyxiation » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à Cheryl  
>  **Note :** les jugements portés sur les kinks divers sont du point de vue du personnage, pas de l'auteur  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** assez tard dans la série/futur spéculatif/écrit avant les saisons parties en AU  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

« Étrangle-moi, » demande Cheryl à quiconque couche avec elle.  
Pam a l’habitude des bizarreries de sa collègue-devenue-amie-devenue-amante, mais n’y cède pas pour autant.  
« T’es cinglée.  
\- Je t’en prie.  
\- Ferme-la. Tu sais que je le ferai pas.  
\- Force-moi, alors. »

Pam aime Cheryl, d’une certaine façon, et en même temps déteste ce qu’elle dit. Pourtant elle refuse de la toucher… autrement que, évidemment, pour lui peloter les seins et lui défoncer le minou. Il lui arrive de la gifler de temps en temps quand elle raconte vraiment de trop grosses conneries, puis se reprend toujours. Elle veut exciter Cheryl exprès, en caressant ses zones érogènes légitimes, et pas par accident et en cédant à la violence. Elle ne va pas se prêter à ses fantasmes bizarres. 

Ce que Pam compte faire ou pas n’arrête pas Cheryl, qui s’empare de son poignet et le serre fort. Pourtant, elle le guide pas sa main jusqu’à sa gorge : elle sait que ça ne mènerait à rien. Sans s’arrêter à leur différence de taille et de poids, elle se débrouille pour que Pam s’allonge sur elle. Comme elle aime qu’on la domine, ça l’arrange comme ça et Pam ne trouve rien à redire à ça. Cheryl indique à Pam qu’elle peut commencer à la caresser et enfouit son visage dans ses nichons tellement maousse, fantastique et doux. L’espace d’un instant, Pam craint que Cheryl ait développé un fétichisme de plus avec lequel elle ne va pas être d’accord et va se mettre à les téter. On ne sait jamais, comme déjà elle a ce truc avec l’humiliation, si elle donnait dans l’infantilisme en plus… Pam n’est pas prête pour l’idée de la maternité et il est absolument hors de question de ramener ça dans une partie de jambes en l’air, merci bien !

Heureusement, la haine profonde de Cheryl envers les bébés ne la laisse envisager de jouer à ça. Elle embrasse ses tétons, leur donne un ou deux coups de langues pour voir ce que ça donne, et rien de plus. Ensuite, elle se sert des seins de Pam pour s’étouffer quand même. Couper son apport d’oxygène la fait planer et l’excite encore plus.  
La chair souple étouffe ses gémissements et elle n’essaie même pas d’articuler quoi que ce soit. Pour se faire comprendre de Pam et lui indiquer quelles caresses elle préfère, elle met sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer directement où placer ses doigts, avec quelle force la caresser, la pénétrer. 

Le souffle chaud qu’elle exhale contre sa poitrine chatouille Pam. Ça fait tout bizarre et chaud et humide sur sa peau. Cheryl se tortille entre ses cuisses ; quand elle commence à trembler, Pam se soulève et l’oblige à respirer de l’air frais. Pas question de la laisser s’évanouir sous elle. Quelqu’un qui meure accidentellement pendant une partie de cul ça serait le top des trucs les moins sexy et probablement la troisième position des trucs les plus dérangeants qui lui seraient arrivés de toute sa vie. 

Alors qu’elle s’occupe d’elle-même en se frottant à la hanche maigrelette de Cheryl, Pam l’embrasse à pleine bouche. Pas besoin de bouche à bouche cette fois, en tout cas pas encore ! Elle va lui laisser des suçons et peut-être des morsures et bien sûr quelques griffures, mais pas d’ecchymoses en forme de doigts.  
La seule chose qu’elle risquerait de meurtrir, peut-être, ça serait son cœur si jamais Cheryl ne pouvait vraiment pas se satisfaire de leurs ébats et exigeait à toute force que Pam recoure à la violence, et qu’elle préfère alors tout arrêter. Mais, se dit-elle alors qu’elle caresse ses jolis petits nénés, pourquoi s’en faire maintenant quand elles peuvent juste profiter du moment et voir ce qu’elles en tireront, hm ?


End file.
